Gregor Forrester II
Stygry ( later renamed Gregor II ) is the first born and bastard son to Asher Forrester and wildling woman Dalsten. Legitimized at the age of four, Gregor faces scrutiny alongside his siblings. Unknown to his father, Gregor is a warg, however his skill is very poor. Biography Stygr was born when Asher was 24 and his mother, Dalsten, 32. Dalsten had no intention to raise the child as she was fearful that her legitimized child, Svannora, would lose her position within the group. Several months passed and Dalsten left the child for the wolves, meaning Stygr never received a true name. By luck, or rather by Dalsten intentionally leaving the child and alerting Asher of where he was left, Asher was able to obtain his son. There were several who did not believe the child to be Asher's. To show his belief that Stygr was his child, and to provide a sentimental High-born name, he was renamed Gregor Forrester the Second. Gregor knows little about his mother other than the harsh speculations, and the little information that was provided to him. However, he had never been lied to about being a bastard nor of his heritage. Since he is aware of his heritage, he believes he has found an inner-peace, and no longer finds himself bothered by insults. Gregor intends on becoming a Knight. Personality Gregor is a rather earnest lad, well aware of his heritage. Asher would not have lied to his son about blood, Gregor is aware of both his Forrester lineage and what little wildling lineage Asher knew himself: aware that he is a bastard. There are times he wishes to know his mother, and times that he wishes his father had not legitimized him, if only to avoid the hidden guilt of it. Yet still; he is a very courteous boy who would see a friend eat before him any day, and nurturing of small children and animals. Of course, the polite nature he naturally holds can be stripped away when insult or injury is placed upon him, or anyone he cares for. Ambitions are fluid, there is a natural instinct to follow in the steps of his father, his blood containing the urge to fight and survive; though he enjoys the softer tones of work. Often does he wonder if he can do the most softer things, and he does what he can. Trusting and honest. The lad is loyal to his blood and more. Romantic and flirty of nature, a trait he shares with his father. He is not know to take unnecessary risks, the curiosity he holds is hardly ever more powerful than his common sense. In all regards, Gregor is self controlled, showing far more restraint than his father ever did at his age. In all regards Gregor is an altruistic boy, if not shy with large crowds and unfamiliar people. Areas of Interest Blacksmithing, Jousting, Needle Work, Bartering, Hunting. Favored Weaponry Gregor favors long ranged weaponry, and any form of weapon that gives him reach. Recurve Bow, Spears ( both throwing and not ), Claymore. Trivia * It is said that the boy has an interesting smell. There is the heavy scent of stone chalk, sweet metal residue left on his hands, and the smell of nutmeg and cinnamon from his baths. * Gregor is a warg and controls a chestnut colored horse named Maizen Category:Browse Category:Characters